The electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting the electronic components on the substrates includes a component supply unit in which a parts feeder that supplies the electronic components is arranged, and the electronic components are picked up from the component supply unit, and then transferred and mounted on the substrates by a mounting head. When there are a large number of types of the electronic components to be mounted in the same mounting stage, plural types of parts feeders are coupled to the component supply unit. When a large-sized electronic part is included, a tray feeder for picking up the electronic components from trays each having the electronic components stored in a plane is arranged as the part feeder (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the related art disclosed in the Patent Document, two component supply units are arranged to face each other through a conveyer that transports the substrates. In one of the component supply units, a plurality of tape feeders are arranged in parallel. In the other of the component supply units, two tray feeders are arranged in parallel. The combination of types of the components housed in those two tray feeders is made, taking a component type required for the operation of mounting the substrate to be mounted into account. As a result, even if the components are out of stock in one tray feeder, the target tray feeder for picking up the components is switched to the other tray feeder, resulting in an advantage that the component mounting operation can be continued so as to reduce a frequency of the device stop due to the shortage of components.